Just You
by Anguish of My Love
Summary: It didn't matter that things were a lot different from what the expected, or wanted. It didn't matter that they were there, acting like kids under the rain. Because they fell inlove with each other, and nobody else. MomoAnn


Disclaimer: No, I do not own Prince of Tennis so stop asking.

So, I'm gonna call Momoshiro Takeshi here, okay? Not fair that I'm using Ann's first name and not Momo's, right?

* * *

When Ann first heard about proms, she didn't really care. She was just seven, after all. What kid cares about dancing, and dates, and punches (which had to be explained to little Ann that, no, they weren't the ones where you hit someone with your hands)?

The first time she contemplated about it, however, was a totally different case. Her imagination soared when her young twelve year old mind imagined about dancing with the guy of her dreams. He would be smart, handsome, sweet, gentlemanly—in other words, your perfect kind of guy.

She dreamed about dancing her way through the grounds, gracefully attracting the attention of couples and onlookers—and in the arms of her perfect man, too! Everything would be flawless, absolutely picture perfect, from having herself escorted to the building right down to going home hand-in-hand with her love, maybe even share a kiss or two with him.

Too bad she had to meet the infamous Takeshi Momoshiro in a year or so.

* * *

And here she was, at the age of eighteen, at the night of her Junior Prom Night, _prancing around_ like some _eight year old_! _In the rain_! And, _giggling_, too!!

_How_ did this happen?

_Her perfect prom dream_ undoubtedly ruined! Gone was her dream guy. Gone was her perfect dance. Gone was _every_thing and _any_thing. Her prom, her romance....!

And she _didn't care at all_.

She was soaked all over, her makeup was smudged, her appearance was absolutely _not her_. She was giggling, dancing around and around, completely like a kid. She was so carefree, so alive, so happy, and so _very, very_ wet.

And right there and now, was Momoshiro-kun, acting even more childish than she was. He was the one guiding her, here or there. He was the one pulling her, making her laugh. Making her _so very un-Ann_, and making her _not care at all_. He was the one who made Ann act so young, so immature.

He was the one who completely made her life upside down.

And she was happy, so much more cheerful. She changed whenever she was with him. She wasn't the same elegant, composed Ann when he was there. No, she was blissful, lightheaded, vibrant, loud even. And she would skip, and laugh, and play, and dance.

_He changed her._

She didn't know if it was for better or for the worse.

But it didn't matter because she felt so great, so ultimately pleased with him.

So it was alright that she was being such a child right now, when she was supposed to be having her perfect night with her perfect guy.

It was alright that, instead of dancing gracefully, she was dancing like a kid, totally clumsy yet absolutely fun.

It was alright that she was laughing her head off, even if she was supposed to be sharing a beautiful, sweet, undoubtedly-clichéd kiss.

It was alright that, instead of her dream guy, she was with her best friend, who was totally childish, happy-go-lucky, loud, boisterous, and so _different from Mr. Right_.

Because she was inlove with _Takeshi Momoshiro_, and no one else.

---

When Takeshi first saw Ann-chan, his first thought was _She's cute._ It didn't really change over time. Hell, the cute became pretty, then pretty became beautiful, then beautiful beca—

Well, you get the point.

It was just all a stupid crush, really. He liked her, in a way that a young boy would to a pretty girl he happened to be classmates with. And it was supposed to stay that way, a small crush that would most likely evaporate into thin air and be gone forever.

But noooo, fate sucked and decided to shove her to him over and over and over again. And over and over until crush developed to like and continued to develop.

Ohhhh, did he want to kick someone's ass today, And he was Takeshi Momoshiro, too! That was _not normal._

* * *

Wait, never mind that, he wanted _kiss_ someone was what he meant.

Well, only if that someone was a certain Ann Tachibana.

Who happened to be right infront of him.

He would kiss her later, though, when they're on her front door. Because right now, he was too busy having fun with her.

They were dancing in the rain, or prancing, per say.

But it didn't matter, because he was laughing, and she was, too.

If someone told him this about, maybe, a year ago, he would've burst out laughing, or blush fifteen different shades of red, or both, actually.

Because _Ann didn't act like him_. She was the total opposite of him! She was graceful and poised, he was bouncy and playful. She was tamed and quiet, he was loud and so full of energy. She was sweet and composed, he loved to tease and act two times younger.

And he loved that about her, how she could be so calm during a stressful situation, while he would've probably already run and scream away.

But right now, he didn't care. Because she was _still Ann_ and that was all that mattered.

And right there and then, she was happy, she was happy and _beaming_ at him. And, he swore to himself, she was the most beautiful creature on earth.

Because even if her hair was clinging to her face, it didn't matter.

Even if her makeup was ruined and it stuck in a naturally un-appealing kind of way, it didn't matter.

Even if her dress sagged down and made it look a lot less beautiful, it didn't matter.

Even if she was so bouncy and childish and _not what he fell in love with_, it didn't matter.

Because she was still just _His Ann_, and he would continue to love her more and more, no matter what the situation. Because he fell inlove with _Ann Tachibana_, and nobody else.

* * *

This has been running through my head for what? Oh, say one and a half months? Is that long? Of coooouuuuurrse, it's noooootttttt.

This wasn't how I originally planned it, either. Nope, totally different, but it would still be Ann's Junior Prom, but there wouldn't be Momoshiro's pov, or anything like that. It wasn't gonna really go this way, either. But the main concept (plot summary) was the same, so yeah. :D

It's so incredibly fluffy (not really.......) and spontaneous I just _had_ to love it, y'know?

Hope ya love it, too.


End file.
